batman_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay
Mad Hatter: *Looks over Arkham City City from top of Bell Tower (Church)* Mad Hatter: *takes off tophat and looks through a Teacup Notebook* Tonight's the night I begin my serach to find my next Alice! Mad Hatter: *Looks around* Hmmmmm... *spots Catwoman on motorcycle* Aha! Time to try out my first contestent! *straightens top hat and jumps off building* Catwoman: *still drives to Steal Mill* I wish my apartment was closer to this place and far away from Two Face. No wait I dont. I can spy on Two Face and I dont see any creepy clowns. I take that all back! * parks motorbike in dark alley way. Takes out tablet.* So I need to find a ledge with broken wheel chair pieces and a broken window! Sounds like a challedge! *Starts climbing up nearby building* Wow they really have put up a lot of security in this place! Nothing that I cant handle though. *Front Flips towards nearby ledge with a broke wheel on it* "This looks like the place." Mad Hatter: *Runs in front of Catwoman* Hello my Dearie! *puts on Alice dress over Catwoman's cat suit, takes off boots and puts on red shoes, then puts on a Blonde Wig* Hmmm... *hands her a teacup and teapot* Oh Alice! Catwoman: "Now is really not the time Jeverus. " *hands teapot and cup to The Mad Hatter* Hmm well I am bored and this could be fun.."Say I was Alice, then what would happen?" *tries to flatten wig down over pointy ears but fails so begins to wonder what would be better, annoying Joker or being Alice for a day* Then again if Im Alice, I wont be any danger and I do have some stuff I want to ask Joker. "Im not your Alice Jerverus. If I was in that book of yours Id be the Cheshire Cat, but what about Harley? Shes blonde right? And Ivy's place just looks like a Wonderland. You should keep searching, you'll find your purrfect Alice some day, but Im not her." Takes of wig, dress and shoes and hands them to Jerverus. *puts boots back on* Man of all the people in Arkham City I feel sympathy for him? Im getting soft. Time to ask Joker why he shot at me....*climbs up building towards broken window* Mad Hatter: *Looks at Catwoman climbing up wall* "Stupid Idiot, why wouldn't she want to be my Alice!" -At Base- "You think people think I was crazy or something!" I need a Alice, oh I think I'll make another Alice out of stuff, I broke my other one. *Takes frilly pollows and makes a body, then puts on a Alice dress, Blonde Wig, Red Shoes, and Draws a Face* Oh Alice! *Hugs Alice* Robin: If Bruce thinks he can do this on his own, then hes just dumb. Let's see, I need to find out about whats going on in here so theres do people who can do just that and airnt too dangerous: Harley Quinn and Selina Kyle. Lets see. *Lots around. Spots clown posters around steal mill* Quinn never was to smart at hiding her Bases. *Starts running from rooftop to rooftop to get to the steal mill* This place is heavily gaurded but should be easy enough as long as theres no snipers. *Looks around. Sees Catwoman go in through window* I dont have the equipment to go in that way so I have to find another route. *Walks around for a bit and finds a vent going into the Steal Mill and opens it and starts crawling through* "On the bright side, at least I know that both of the people I need to find are in the same place.." Mad Hatter: *Sitting at table surended by Dead Hypnotised Thugs wearing White Rabbit Masks* I need a Alice, NOW! But how? Oh Alice! *Takes off top hate and takes out Teacup Notebook* Lets see *Flicks Through Book* Next Up is Poison Ivy! Hmmmm Joker: *Looks at monitors* "Harley, go lockdown the place!" "NOW!" Harley Quinn: "No promblem sweetie!" *Locksdown place, now no one can get through doors* "Don't tell me!" *boards up windows* Catwoman: *hangs from window ledge and watchs as Harley comes over with wooden boards and nails* "Hiya Harley, is it Harley Quinn isnt it? See you've changed your outfit, again. Can I speak with Joker?" * climbs up and sits on window sill* " Can I just drop in or do I need a call first?" *Smiles and looks are Harley.* First time meeting Harley since back in the Asylum when she wouldnt let me free becaus of some "party list". Im not eager to be friends with her, she is a bit of a lunatic but she noticed me now she its etheir run away the coward option or be friendly. Harley Quinn: "Oh Catwoman" *turns to Joker* "'Puddin would you like me to kill her?" Joker: "Sure whatever," Harley Quinn: "Alright Sweetie!" *grabs gun* "In the name of Twoface and the Coin if you some how come back alive by someone saving you, or you were not killed right, you must promise to wait a while and make a entrence that will surprise the whole room, and promise to tell the Truth, Only the Truth, and Nothing but the Truth. The coin will then decide your faith for Life or Death. Yada Yade, Blah, Blah, Blah you know the lines." *shots Catwoman* "Why isn't she falling off the window?" *turns to Joker* "Shoudl I push her? I think I'll push her, Yeah lets push her!" Joker: "Sure whatever," Harley Quinn: *pushes Catwoman off window* Catwoman: *falls of window and balnks out with the pain in bullet wound in arm* Batman: ( on top on gotham casinos sign) *sees catwoman fall from a building in the ocean* * glides from sign near the place where she fell and dives into the water. Grabs Catwomans hand and uses grapple hook to fly out off water and onto a high building* * grabs Catwoman and glides to Catwomans Apartment* *places her on bed and goes outside* "Alfred Harley Quinn has shot Catwoman and I believe her and Joker are in the building and Tim in trying to get in. Ill be in touch" *glides to Steal Mill* Harley: *boards up window* Mad Hatter; -At Ivy's Lair- *breaks down door* Lets see where is she? *looks around* "Ivy?" Poison Ivy: "I'm over here darling, AND THAT'S POISON IVY TO YOU!" Mad Hatter: "Yes!" *walks over to Ivy* Ok time to make her Alice, *puts on Alice Dress, Red Shoes, and Blonde Wig* Poison Ivy: "WHAT THE!?" Mad Hatter: "Almost forgot!" *hands her Tea cup and Tea pot* "PERFECT!" Poison Ivy: Ah I see, he wants me to be his Alice, well I could have a little fun with this "Oh Mad Hatter!" Mad Hatter: "Oh Alice!" Catwoman: *wakes up. Sits up on bed. Looks at bullet wound* "I need to kill that idiot Harley." *takes out bullet and sews up cut. Gets up and goes outside* "Wonder what happened. All I remember is falling of that buildinf after getting shot but I think a I have an idea of what happenes." *gets on 2nd motorbike hidden through a wall and drive to the Steal Mil.* "You better watch out Harley." Mad Hatter: *walks to door* "You first my Dearie!" Poison Ivy: "Oh Jervis!" *walks through door* Should I do this? What am I doing it for? Will I do this? "Yeah!" Mad Hatter: "What was that?" Poison Ivy: *looks at Jervis* "Oh Nothing!" *brushes dust off dress* What am I doing? "Jervis, why do you care for Alice so much?" Mad Hatter: *looks at Ivy* "Well Alice, I, Ummm, Well, You See, I... Love Alice," *starts fidling with Bowtie* "Dum De Dum" *straightens top hat* Poison Ivy: "Oh Jervis!" If he loves Alice, why does he sometimes kill his Alice's, IS HE GONNA KILL ME?????????? Joker: "Harley, we have some guests on are way." Harley: "Who?" *looks at monitor* "Oh Bird Brain!" Joker: "Look again, we have more!" Harley: *looks again* "Oh Bird Brain and Bat Brain!" Joker: "Once again!" Harley: *looks one last time* "Oh Bird Brain, Bat Brain, and Umm...." Lets see "Ah! Cat Brain!" Robin: Lets see if go through this vent I can climb up to the managers office. Hmmm lets do that. *goes up and an starts climbinf wall to Mangers office. Climbs up and hides behind desk. Sees Harley Quinn boarding up Window with blood on it.* Lets see, from here I can listen into there conversations thats a start. *listens in* Harley: "Why isn't Bird Brain showing up anymore?" Joker: "I don't know, check out the window," Harley: *unboards window* "Oh it's ok, I've found Robin," *starts walking around but turns around* "WAIT ROBIN!? Catwoman: *climbs through vent* Lets see if my tablet it right now I should be right above the mangers office... so if I go through here *climbs through vent and hangs on wire on roof of office and sees Robin and Harley an listens in*